Cupid
by Danypea
Summary: Sherlock and Joan kidnapped and it is not about their job. Mostly.


I really like Elementary, and this just popped in my mind. English in not my first language, so I would be grateful if you guys can oversee my grammer mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Elementary. (sometimes I wish but..)

Chapter 1

Sherlock waited for his senses to come back. He felt dizzy and realized he was chained to a wooden chair. Not with a hard lock but he distracted when he noticed Watson, also chained to a chair. She looked slleepy, probably the drug they dozed both Sherlock and Watson.

Sherlock refocussed to the door. A man –a really big man, about 6 feet tall and 225 pound- came in and a sound of locking the door pursued. But he heard a woman's voice- speaker on the ceiling.

"Hello Mr Holmes. How are we feeling today? Nelson, give him some water."

Nelson opened his handcuffs, hand him a bottle and turned to Watson. Sherlock acted quicker and stand betweenWatson and Nelson. (Even thatmove gave him extenguish pain.)

"Oh Mr Holmes no need for jeolusy now. All he wanted was take her handcuffs as well."

Sherlock moved unwillingly and but Nelson didn't really cared. Sherlock looked for every little detail in his face while he releases Watson- Blue eyes with black hair. Almost handsome.

Watson looked a bit better than before but she still stumbled when she got up from the chair. Sherlock held her and helped her to sit again.

"Anytime now Nelson. Show our guests to their room."

Nelson took his gun from its case and pointed it to Sherlock and Watson. Sherlock helped Watson to get up and walk. She just had to wear high heels. Door opened and they got out. Along hallway with no Windows. Just the place for psychos. Nelson opened another door and directed them inside.

He heard door's electric lock shutting down. There were two men in the room, standing up all agitated.

"Sorry, we ran out of empty rooms. You have to share. Mr Holmes, drinkthe water, I didn't put anything in it, I assure you. It'll help your body to dispose the drug in your system. At least give it to Miss Watson, she looks bad."

Sherlock looked quickly at the room after he gave the bottle to Watson. Two big sized beds and another door- bathroom? He helped Watson sit to the bed and tried to find a camera to look at, he found more than one.

"Who are you?" Mystery woman laughed.

"Camon, that would be easy. I can't tell you who I am, obviously, I just kidnapped you."

"Why? What do you want?" Sherlock realized he was yelling. He couldn't let her see him nervous. But he didn't get an answer, not for a while at least.

"She thinks you are in love. I mean I'm just guessing but thats the sitch about us."

Sherlock lokked the man talking. He seemed friendly but tired.

"Hi, Holmes, right? I'm Curtis and this is Mark. We are in here for, I don't know, what's today's date?"

"March 28." Said Watson.

"2017? No I'm just kidding, you should have seen your faces. Wow, it's been like a week? It felt like eternity."

"You seem hurt." said Watson pointing to the blood on his shirt. "She did that?"

"Well actually a lie machine did that, my nose bleed. Long story, we.."

"Enough." said Mark, he looked angry. "We don't know them, _she_ could have sent them, and you want to tell them our life stories?"

"Oh, right. Because they look like serial killers so much. I think I recognize one when I see one. Don't get me wrong I am a lawyer. And Mark's a policeman. He locks the guy away and I make it permanent. A great team."

Curtis seemed like he was trying to touch Mark's nerve with his sarcastic voice. Watson tried to calm them both.

"I'm Joan, and this is Sherlock. We actually work for police. Maybe that's why they kidnapped us?"

Curtis smiled sadly.

"That's what we thought at first It has got to be one of our cases right? Well, wrong. She thinks we love eachother and we are to 'scared' to admit it. I mean yes, I am gay, but our though guy right there, says he's not."

"I'm not." said Mark. Curtis rolled her eyes and wawed his hand and continued talking.

"So she hooked us to a freaking lie machine and told us not to lie. We didn't exactly followed that here's the catch-"

"I see you make friends real quick." said the lady on the speaker.


End file.
